The Return
by Bella and Ness
Summary: [ ch35 up] HrH DR RL On the verge of war and confusion 3 couples are finding it hard to comprehend. Will love be their guide?
1. The Court Room Lady

  
A/N.~~ Bella: Sorry about the Nimbus Firebolt thing. I forgot :::blushes::: It was my fault.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius sighed as he stepped up to the bench next to two dementors on either side of him.  
  
  
  
Harry shuddered and closed his eyes thinking about what Remus had said about his fiancé. It sent chills up Harry's spin.  
  
  
  
As the judge started to speak Remus looked down and tried to listen.  
  
  
  
As Remus just finished bowing his head and having the judge say I now call Harry Potter to the stand the doors to the court were flung open.  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped and Remus still didn't look up. He was in another world.  
  
  
  
A tall brunet walked into the courtroom wearing blue robes.  
  
  
  
Sirius's mouth was open and Lily was crying non- stop. And Remus was still staring at the floor.  
  
  
  
Harry looked over to his right towards the doors. He jumped when he saw the lady. She seems so familiar he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Lily got up and walked over to the lady placing her hands over her head and her arms carefully examining the women's body.  
  
"Excuse me Miss...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N~~~~~**I'm so sorry to leave you hanging. Review if you want more!  
  
**Ness:** I know I know who it is! ::jumps up and down::  
  
**Bella:** ::covers Ness's mouth::: Shhh they have to review to find out  
  
**Ness:** ::nods and pulls away from Bellas hand::: Hasta la Pasta!  
  
**THANKS TO:** Lisa, Ness (obviously), Cammy, dkg, The Queen of Fire and Ice, melockerty, and Angie.


	2. The Neighbor Next Door

Harry walked swiftly towards Mrs. Figg's house on a Saturday afternoon. He had been working for Mrs. Figg for about 2 months this summer and he was on his way to get his last paycheck of the summer. He sighed as he climbed the brick steps to a cabbage smelling house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Mrs. Figg. As the door was opened he gasped. Standing in front of him was his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry almost stopped breathing when he saw the now clean Sirius.

"Hello," Stuttered a most delighted yet confused Harry.

"Oh c'mon in dear," A tall brunette and very gorgeous woman appeared in the doorway.

"What are you staring at?" Sirius nagged the woman and pointed to her body.

"Oh right Harry its me Mrs. Figg. Well not really Mrs. Figg but Ms. Figg"

Harry looked at them both and sighed. He was still stuttering for words when he went into the house. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Pictures of his parents, him and even the marauders were hanging all around the living room. Harry felt tears come to his eyes when he looked at his mother now waving at him.

"But how – when did all this happen?"

Sirius sat down and explained to Harry that Ms. Figg was Arabella Figg, Lily's best friend from Hogwarts.

"I have been watching over you for so long. If only Lily could see you." She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Does this mean I won't have to live with the Dursley's anymore?"

Sirius sighed as Hedwig flew in from the living room window, "Well I guess you'll have to decide that for yourself. Go on read the letter," Harry ripped open the moon crest envelope and started to read the letter.   
  
Dear Harry,  
It has been brought to my attention that your godfather Sirius Black is innocent. My plan for this innocent soul is to turn him in. Before you panic Harry I would like to advise you that we had found some documents in Mr. Crouch's estate that will prove his innocents. My plan is to turn him in with a deal that he gets a fair trial. I wish to see you at King's Cross Station at 3:00pm on Friday afternoon. I have 2 surprise witnesses to accompany you and your friends Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I hope to see you there!  
  
Forever Yours,  
AD  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, "They found what? What did they find?" Harry asked a little to eagerly. Sirius grunted as Arabella came into the living room. "Well hun they found his diary. It has everything in it. The plot the aftermath…everything." She paused then ran up the stairs that Harry had never noticed before.

"Wait today's Friday we have to go! We have to pack!"

Sirius sighed and summoned all of Harry's stuff into the living room.

"Right I knew that."

As Harry packed Sirius's cars he thought for a minute. Who are those two surprise witness'? Muggels? No. He can't bring muggles. Damn it I wonder who they are.

As they pulled up to King Cross Station Harry pulled out their trunks and loaded them onto a trolley. As soon as they we near the platforms Harry could hear familiar voices.

"I for one don't want to hear you bickering the whole way there! Harry has been through enough!"

"But Hermione Harry should know."   
"Alright, alright I'll tell him later. Are you happy?"

Harry turned around just in time for Hermione not to bump into him. "Well hi Hermione." Embracing her in a long hug. "Hiya Ron! C'mon we better get going to train is going to leave soon."

And with that he dragged Sirius straight into the divider of platforms 9 and 10. Once they had gotten through Harry easily lifted all of the luggage and put it above their compartment. As soon as Harry and Sirius were settled Ron and Hermione came in. Harry was too anxious to let either of them talk first. "So? Do you guys know who the surprise guests are?"

Hermione looked at her feet and Ron shifted umconfortably towards Harry. 

"Well." Hermione started" Yea." Ron finally finished after about 30 seconds. "We know who they are." added Hermione. "But we can't tell you sorry Harry. It was kinda a shock to us but I wore off and its best if you don't know right now." Hermione said matter of factly.

Harry was furious. "Well fine if you don't want to tell your best friend anything that's fine." He stormed out of the compartment head held high. What the hell did I just do? Sirius shrugged at the now mad Harry. "He got his Dad's temper I swear." 

Hermione shrugged and Ron bit his lip. Oh come off it you two who is it who is the surprise witness. Hermione giggled and Ron laughed. "Just to let you know mate they are headed our way just about now." Ron looked at his watch and a second later the compartment door swung open.

Ron stepped backward and Hermione ran to give the strangers hugs. Sirius blinked and rubbed his eyes. This is a dream he told himself. A dream this is all a dream. Sirius looked again to the end of the compartment where his 2 best friends were standing.

"Lily?" Sirius stumbled forward holding onto her robes. "Is it really you?" Patting her back and her face. Sirius felt tears come to his eyes when he saw James. "Wait is this a trick?" I know how to get these stupid jokes. "Okay James, what was the one thing the true marauders made up themselves?" James looked quite confused then understood.

"Oh okay I get it now. My name is James Harry Potter. Our invention was the Marauders Map. And in my 3rd year I locked you in a closet with Arabella Figg for two days." Sirius was still bewildered.

"But how did you – When did you?"

"Sit down love this is going to take awhile," Lily responded.

Harry was still mad when he walked back into the compartment.

"Okay guys I'm –" He stopped in mid sentence and back up into the compartment down. He pointed and stuttered out. "This.is.what.you call a joke!" He slid down the door and sat down burying his head in his knees. His father slowly got away from Lily's strong grip and sat down next to Harry. 

"Umm son. This isn't a joke. If you will please sit down with the rest of us we can explain."

"Oh really." stormed Harry. "Why weren't you here before when I was mistreated when I was in trouble. When I was honored. When I was growing up. If you were alive why weren't you here with me!"  
  


Just as James was about to respond A green light shown through the compartment and everyone fell silent, except for Harry. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Do you mind telling me why someone would pull such a mean joke on me. And on the day I might have to say good-bye to my godfather forever. I swear if it was Malfoy!"

Dumbledore listened intently and gazed and James and Lily who looked horror struck.

"My dearest boy. This is no joke. But I am afraid to inform you that yes someone would pull a prank on you like that." Dumbledore eyed the two marauders and continued. "You see my boy. The marauders haven't been united in quiet some time and I thought tonight would be the best to tell you. Remus would you please join me." Dumbledore spoke into what looked like and ordinary toffee. As soon as Dumbledore had finished talking Remus Lupin stood beside Harry.

"Remus!" Harry hugged his old professor then backed away as Hermione charged in.

Remus still in shock in Harry's hug and the fact that 3 of his best friends were staring back at him. He counted them again pointing a finger at each one. James, messy haired guy with a bad temper and caring but died 14 years ago. Lily, stubborn and strict but at the same time gentle and soft also died 14 years ago. Sirius, funny and outgoing guy but very protective and also a convict accused for murder. Remus stumbled back and raised his eyebrows. "Wait a minute here. You two died 14 years ago."

"Smart one you are." James said sarcastically.

"How did you do that?" Remus said suspiciously.

"Do what?"

"That!" Remus now pointing a finger at James's mouth. "Talk so much like him."

"Like who?"

"James."

"What?"

"No that's who you sound like James you know JAMES POTTER THE ONE WHO DIED 14 YEARS AGO!"

"I am James!"

"YOU CAN"T BE JAMES! JAMES IS DEAD. Do you know how many yeas it took me to get over that! 13 fucking years! And I'm still working on it!"

Looking at Remus intently James walked over and gave his friend a hug. "Remus it's alright now. Lily and I are back. Even ask Sirius. He quizzed me."

James laughed unexpectently and sat down next to Harry and Lily. Lily and James took turns trying to best describe what happened. James began first.

"Well Harry after you left with Cedrics body and we surrounded Voldermort." Everyone shuddered except For James, Harry and Dumbledore.

Lily continued "Well he got really mad and told one of the Death Eaters to capture us. And well they did. Our spirits were bottled in a jar." "But when the Death Eaters took off their hoods it was Arabella and Snape. They mentioned that Snape knew about the plan and took us to a hiding place where they preformed the same spell that Voldemort performed on himself." James added.

Lily spoke again but in a more comforting voice this time. "Since Snape was our enemy in school we used his blood and Arabella's blood to give us our bodies back and now here we are."

Lily ran over to Sirius and Remus again and hugged them once more.

"Now please tell me what has happened over the past 14 years."

Sirius stood stiff not wanting to tell his best friends that he was imprisoned in Azkaban for their sake. But if they want the truth you should give it to them.

"Well I did pay a visit to Azkaban," Sirius said quietly.  
  
**Liz:** Review! Review! Then you get another Chappie! 5 reviews or 3 e-mails and you got one!

**Ness:** Remind me to give you typing lessons.

**Liz:** ::sticks tongue out at Ness::

**Ness/Liz:** REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Two Surprise Witnesses

Lily and James looked stunned, as the rest of the compartment nodded slowly and sadly.  
  
Sirius tried to explain the story of his arrest with ease but he did her many gasps and sighs as he looked down on the floor.  
  
After he was finished Lily had both of her hands in a fist and was leaning on James and he covered his face. Lily spoke first quiet but then louder as her voice was heard.  
  
"We did all of that sadness to you?"  
  
As Lily finished her comment James cut in.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the whole 14 years of misery was due to the fact that WE changed our secret keeper?"   
  
James buried his head in his hands and sighed loudly.  
  
For Harry all he could do was listen and nod at the parts where he was witnessing. He stayed quiet, as did Hermione and Ron.  
  
It was Dumbledore who broke the silence.   
  
"I think it would be wise the let the marauders catch up to their lives."   
  
As Harry Hermione Ron and Dumbledore left. Sirius let a geld sigh and leaned back in his seat.  
  
Everyone turned to Remus as he started talking for this was the first time he had spoke since his sudden outburst.  
  
" I lost someone. Only Sirius knows who."  
  
James and Lily looked quiet taken aback but stayed quiet as he continued  
  
Sirius nodded as Remus went on telling him about his love life.  
  
" I was engaged. I was supposed to tell you Halloween but as you know I never got the chance. I was engaged to Ness or Vanessa you know the Gryffindor 7th year. Best friend of Arabella Figg."   
  
As Lily nodded tears ran down her face.  
  
"Yea I knew her. Congratulations you guy. When was the wedding?"  
  
Remus choked back tears as he continued.   
  
"See we never got to have the wedding. My fiancé was one of the 12 of got killed but Peter."  
  
Everyone paused and bowed their heads in remembrance of Ness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** That was great, as always. But we keep forgetting the disclaimer.

**Liz:** ::blushes:: Oh yeah. Here it is:

**Disclaimer:** WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE BOOKS!!!

**Ness:** GREAT! Now go review!!! All of you. ::urges you towards the review button:: Go on.

**Liz:** See ya next time!!!!

**Ness:** Hasta La Pasta!


	4. The Rest of the Train Ride corny I know

Lily wiped away her tears as Remus spoke again in a more soft voice.  
  
"I think you two should really see your son now."  
  
As Remus and Sirius got up James and Lily engulfed them in a hug. Remus slowly nodded to himself as they left the compartment and sat down next to Sirius whom seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Harry Potter, the orphan who now has his parents back from the dead was still a little shaken as He, Hermione and Ron walked through the compartment door and sat down in a row. Harry started to speak quietly.  
  
" So..Have you seen me? I mean have you seen what we :::motions hand to the trio::: Has accomplished? Have you?"  
  
James and Lily shown pure pride on their faces as they noted each detail of what the three had done in only 4 years of schooling. Harry was happy of course and started to ask them questions. Like why did they switch secret keepers? Did his mum play Quidditch? Why did everyone love the Potter's?  
  
Questions buzzed through his head but before he got to speak the train slowly stopped and squeaked as everyone rose. Dumbledore came into the compartment.  
  
"Now I suppose that Harry you still have your father's cloak?"  
  
Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the cloak and his Nimbus 2000. James ran over examining the broom and ignoring the cloak.  
  
"Geeze. Where did you get this? This is amazing! Great oak! Wonderful sharp and swift edges."  
  
Harry smiled at his now anxious father. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to comment.  
  
"James if you please.before we get to play Quidditch we must get you to the court room without being seen."  
  
James nodded and picked up his cloak admiring it.  
  
"I thought this was blown away when we umm.. went away for a while."  
  
He felt a couple of tears come to his eyes remembering all that had happened under that cloak. He had proposed to Lily under it in the Astronomy Tower in their 7th year. He met Lily under that cloak. He had found all the secret passages with that cloak. He ran his fingers over it feeling every stitch with a special care.  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled and quickly got their trunks and headed out of the compartment followed by Remus and Sirius.  
  
Harry picked up his broom hands swiping its twigs tenderly as he put it back in his trunk and pulled his mum and dad to the side covering them over the cloak.  
  
"Now you guys have to be quiet. You can't been seen. I don't want to lose you again. As Lily and James nodded silently Harry walked out of the compartment door smiling and tugging his trunk along. This is going to be one great year he said to no one in particular.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ness: That was good ::claps:::  
  
Liz: Oh shut up ::slaps Ness lightly:::  
  
Ness: Alright now please Review!  
  
Liz: You command too much!  
  
Ness: Do not! ::stamps foot:::  
  
Liz: See! ::points to foot:::  
  
Liz/Ness: Oh Just Review!  
  
Ness: Hasta La Pasta! 


	5. Another World

**Ness:** I WROTE THIS CHAPPIE! I WROTE THIS CHAPPIE!! And I know I should be writing chappie eight of The Pull of a Full Moon (btw, that chappie is almost finished) but I couldn't resist doing this. All right, you people know when Liz put "Remus still didn't look up. He was in another world" in the last chappie? Well, what was he thinking? Since Liz doesn't want to write all the sappy romantic stuff (it's not going to be sappy, I promise) she said I could do this chappie. I'll let her do the next one. So, here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Remus sat looking around the crowded courtroom. A moment later the judge came in and started the trial. He lowered his head and tried not to listen. He distantly heard the judge say, "I now call Harry Potter to the stand," but he wasn't paying much attention.

His thoughts wondered back to his fiancé. He had spent the last fourteen years trying to forget her only to be torn apart inside. When she had been killed it had hurt much worse then any transformation could. He smiled a little as he remembered the day he had proposed to her…

~||Flashback||~

"Can you believe it, Moony?!" seventeen year old James Potter asked, thumping one of his best friends on the back and throwing his graduation cap into the air. "We made it! We can do whatever we want now!"

_"Yeah," Remus replied, although a little nervously, "we made it."_

_"We can start family's now!" James continued, looking excited._

_"Why bother?" Peter said, smirking at James and pointing over to Lily, who was retrieving a fluffy black haired baby from her mother. "You already have."_

_"Oh, shut up," James said, blushing and slapping Peter lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Lily! Wait up!"_

_"What ya got there, Moony?" Sirius asked, noticing that he was playing nervously with something in his pocket as James ran up to Lily and Peter  saw his mother and went over to her._

_"Oh, it – it's nothing," Remus said, blushing._

_"Oh, okay," Sirius said, turning away. Then, quick as a flash, he turned back around and grabbed whatever it was that was in Remus' hand._

_"Hey!" Remus said, trying to snatch the small black box back. "Give it back, Sirius."_

_"What's this, Moony?" Sirius asked, opening the box and then looking back at Remus. "An engagement ring? I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Who's the lucky girl?"_

_       Blushing, Remus dragged Sirius to a deserted area near the castle doors._

_"You see that girl over there by the Quidditch stands?" Remus asked, pointing out a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair._

_"Vanessa Smith?" Sirius asked, incredulously. "You've been dating her?"_

_"Yeah," Remus replied, grabbing the box back away from Sirius. "She's the one, Padfoot. I just know it." —_

~||Flashback is suddenly interrupted||~

       Remus was abruptly brought back out of his thoughts as he heard someone speak.

"Excuse me Miss…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** Was that ::yawns:: good or what?

**Liz:** It was brill but we need to get some sleep it's ::checks watch:: 10:48.

**Ness/Liz:** Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Have a good night! Hasta La Pasta!!!


	6. The Reunion ::sighs:: awwwww

Remus carefully looked up and rubbed his eyes for a moment when Harry nudged him.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Harry whispered. "Isn't that chick hot?"  
  
  
  
Remus looked at the women again and tried to wake up from his world. He had not seen ANY women look so much so much like...  
  
  
  
At the same moment that Remus was thinking that the women finshed his sentece. Miss. Ness M. Lupin your honor.  
  
  
  
Remus's hefart sank and he carefully got up trying not cry as he wisped past Dumbledore and Minerva.  
  
  
  
Ness looked over to her right to a man she surely thought was dead. She held his head in her hands and gasped for breath as she studided his hard worked face and broke down and cried.  
  
  
  
Harry on the other hand was blushing furiously for saying a such thing about his friend's fiance. Hermione nudged Ron and they all played close attention to the reunion of the complete Maraduers.  
  
  
  
Lily was now wipeing her tears away and hugging James vigorsly. Harry and the rest of the trio smiled as Ness was filled with hug, kisses and oh my gods.  
  
  
  
Remus was still a little confused but looked to the door of the court when something caught his eye.  
  
  
  
There was a girl about 13 standing near the doorway looking very shy.  
  
  
  
Ness quickly grabbed the girl and explained that she was 3 weeks pregnate when she was supposdly "killed" Remus sighed and sat down shaking his head almost unbelieveingly  
  
  
  
I mean how can 4 different people come to life on one Friday afternoon in July?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ness: That was most outstanding!  
  
Bella: ::looks appauled:: Since when did you speak proper?  
  
Ness:: counts fingers:: Since 1, 2, 3, minutes ago.  
  
Bella:: Sighs:: Its late we must go!  
  
Ness: ::bows:: Thank you for your hospitality and generousity!  
  
Ness/Bella: Hasta La Pasta! 


	7. The Verdict

Everyone in the court room heard a booming voice over all the comotion. The judge was speaking once again.  
  
"Now it has been brought to my attetion that you Mrs.Lupin were not married to Mr.Lupin yet when you were claimed to be dead."  
  
Ness stood up with her legs shaking. She surely couldn't grasp all of this news in one breath. She spoke softly.  
  
"Yes your honor I was pronounced dead on Halloween of the year 1981. I was engaged and pregnaute with Remus Lupin. I fled to America two days after the attack and settled in America. I was put into a hospital on June 15th that year. I changed my name I Jane Roseberry. Since then I have thought of my fiance to be dead for 14 years."  
  
Everyone in the courtroom was silent except for Lily's and Remus's muffled sobs in the backround.  
  
" I also thought that my best friends Sirius Black, Lily Potter, and James Potter were dead." Her hint of American accent was broad enough to tell that she had indeed lived there for a good number of years.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention to a certain someone." Ness's eyes flashed to Hermione and then back at the jury and the judge.  
  
"That my best friends were all pushed around with no evidence to keep them innocent. That is why I am here today. "  
  
Ness wiped away her free tears and sat down next to her daughter Elisabeth and Remus and held his hand tighly as the court room rustled with whispers of excitement and surprising comments.  
  
Harry looked at Elisabeth who glanced a quick look at him and blushed herself. He smiled and went back to listening to the judges boring rules and swears.  
  
Sirius was now looking grim and happy at the same time. He paused to think but his mind was interrupted with a familiar voice.  
  
Sirius whispered to no one in particular. James...  
  
James moved forward to a seat next to a judge as a lawyer asked him questions. As usual he answered smartly like when he was asked where he was the night f November the 2nd he simply answered to be dead.  
  
Almost everyone in the courtroom snickered at his comments and smart remarks. Even Dumbledore tried to hold back on chuckling to himself.  
  
As James left the stand and telling the judge his story about the change of the secret keeper he winked at Sirius and smiled as he sat back down.  
  
Lily was questioned next. She too answered the same way but a little more clamly and detailed then James. Harry snickered at the competition between the married couple.  
  
When Lily was finished she winked at Sirius also indicateing to Harry that something was going to happen.  
  
He quickly gave Remus a thumbs up as he shakly walked up to the stand. He looked around them and he felt tears surging to his eyes.  
  
Sirius smiled weakly at his hurt friend and whispered to him" C'mon Moony show the rat what your made of!"  
  
Remus smiled weakly also and looked over to his right where the bottled up Wormtail was. He nodded bravly at the lawyer and he started answering very detailed.  
  
When he came up to the part in the sheriking shak he asked if the lawyer could speak to Harry and Hermione at that point.  
  
Remus sighed and sat back down smiling at Sirius a hint of mischeive in his own eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat at the bench together taking turns explaining wht had happened the night Wormtail excaspe. They did leave the small detail of them traveling back in time to save 2 lives and Dumbledore smiled at them when they walked back to the bench.  
  
Except Harry was watching Dumbledore. Her was watching the girl behind him.  
  
He still couldn't believe that he had spoken that way about Remus's daughter. He smiled a friendly smile towards her and sat down paying grave attention to the verdict.  
  
The jury was whispering to the judge as he nodded and spoke at last.  
  
Everyone was tipping out of their seats when he spoke.  
  
The jury claims that Mr. Sirius Black is proven....  
  
dun dun dun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ness: I can't believe you! Leaving us like that! :::pouts and eats nerds::  
  
Bella: :::pats back::: Don't worry if we get 2 reviews the next chappie will be up tonight.  
  
Ness: :::looks excited::: YESH!  
  
Bella: Now we don't want to keep them waiting.would we?  
  
Ness: ::shakes head:: of course not  
  
Ness/ Bella: HASTA LA PASTA! 


	8. The Talk and Celebration

Everyone on Sirius's side held their breathe as the judge finshed his sentence  
  
Not GUILTY!  
  
Harry gasped for breathe and almost fainted Elisabeth caught him just in time.  
  
When everyone was cheering a big banner waved in front of Peter's cage that read..  
  
MOONY.PADFOOT..PRONGS..JADE...AND ..RUBY UNTIED ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Everyone cheered as the banner blew out gold and red sparks from the end of the corners.  
  
Elisabeth, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were clapping loudly and laughing and joking like they were 17 again.  
  
Harry smiled but wondered who Jade and Ruby were. He walked slowly up to his Dad and pulled him aside.  
  
"Umm.Dad.Who is Jade and Ruby?"  
  
James laughed but Lily looked sternly at him and he stopped.  
  
"They are your mother and Ness of course."  
  
After they found out about our transformations they also became animagi by 7th year. Your mother a beautiful white owl and Ness and elegant hawk.."  
  
Harry grinned once more and looked over to his mum and she winked. As they were watching Peter get the "kiss" Harry looked happy and glum at the same time. Sure he wanted the man dead but he still didn't want people to die in front of him.  
  
He saw Elisabeth start to leave as they annonced the death sentence and he followed her.  
  
"Hey." He said once they were outside on the balcony." Why are you out here?" They both said at the same time.  
  
They laughed and glanced outside. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and the view of muggle London was amazing. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
He still couldn't believe what had happened in a matter of a couple of hours.  
  
Elisabeth breathed in warm summer air and sighed along with Harry. She was lucky, she thought to herself. She now was able to go to a school where she belonged.  
  
A lot of questions went through their mind while they stood there but they were ignored when Sirius bounced up and down in front of them.  
  
Harry laughed and joined the others inside while everyone was relived and celebrating the release of their beloved friend Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ness/Bella: ::claps:::  
  
Bella: We are so good  
  
Ness: I know ::nods head::: Ness/Bella: Hasta La Pasta!  
  
Bella: :::whispers::: Thanks Lisa! 


	9. The Visitor and Family Talks

As Harry carefully laid his things out on the hotel room in the The Leaky Cauldron he sighed thinking about Elisabeth.  
  
God she was beautiful..I'm surprised she likes me..I mean what if she's in Slytherin? Will she still like me? God I like her a lot. What the hell am I thinking?  
  
Harry walked over to his firebolt (A/N-happy everyone? lol) and brushed it with his servicing kit.  
  
James smiled as he watched his son admire Quidditch and the tools that went with it. James decided that this would be a good time for the family to talk.  
  
He walked in Lily closely behind him and sat down on the bed watching the broom with delight.  
  
"Oh hey dad.mum. need anything?"  
  
James smiled. And Lily almost giggled.  
  
"What did my sister do to you to make you this proper? Surely she didn't torture you. As Lily laughed Harry looked down. And Lily stopped laughing.  
  
Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"No see that's not possible. My sister she was always kind. Always nice. It can't be, That's not right. No, that's not right at all.  
  
Harry shurgged and James sighed.  
  
" All three of them tortured me to this day. I stayed in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11 and got my letter to go to Hogwarts. Of course they tried to stop me from going. Saying that the letter were not supposed to go to me and it was a mistake. I mean after all my years of banishment it was hard to not believe them, but I held my head high and believed that they were meant for me.That I had someone who cared about me."  
  
He stopped as Lily laid down on the bed and then started again pausing now and then.  
  
" Then on my birthday Hagrid came to a shak we were staying at and brought me here. To Diagon Alley. I did not know anything. I didn't know who I was or why you guys were killed or what the hell was wrong with me in my own house."  
  
James took a deep breath and let Harry continue.  
  
"Now I am a Quidditch Champion, Champion of the Triwizard Tormant and I hold the record for youngest seeker in a century."  
  
Harry paused for about 2 mintues then continued.  
  
"And now I have parents..real parents."  
  
James and Lily smiled and gave Harry a hug which he liked very much. then James knowing how he acts said.  
  
"So you like Elisabeth don't you?."  
  
Harry blushed and threw a pillow at his Dad then hit his mum instead. A pillow fight broke out and Harry had base behind a dresser with Lily behind the bed and James in the bathroom. All were breathing hard and laughing hard at the same time. Life was now complete with the Potters except for one detail.  
  
A misty voice called into the dark forest  
  
"My servent where is he! Where is Potter!"  
  
The servent squeaked and kneeled  
  
"He is with his family."  
  
The man shuddered and continuted ready for the pain that was coming.  
  
"The Potters are back Master."  
  
A bright white light shot from a wand and someone screamed and Harry sat straight up in bed rubbing his scar. He went into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his head. He dried his face and walked back into his room but there was something on his bed. A phoniex.  
  
It spoke to Harry in a soft shrill voice.  
  
"Hello my master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ness: ::jumps up and down:: this was exciting  
  
Bella: :::nods::: yea it's really much suspense!  
  
Ness/ Bella: HASTA LA PASTA! 


	10. The Order

Harry stared at the phoenix trying to smile but finding it hard to comprehend the fact that a beautiful gold and red creature had just called him Master.  
  
"I'm sorry but how can you talk to me?"  
  
The phoenix tilted its head and spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry Master for I have not explained. You see you and your father are the heirs of Gryffindor but you Harry Potter are the true heir. You job, as his heir is to defeat the Slytherin's true heir. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry paused then nodded and sat down on a near by chair.  
  
"But how can I talk to you? I mean.I never could talk to any other animals except for the immortal ones I've encountered."  
  
"That is why I am here. Look at the clock Harry."  
  
Harry took a quick glance and realized what the phoenix was talking about.  
  
"Its my birthday my fifteenth birthday."  
  
The phoenix nodded and continued his story once again.  
  
"This year will be a challenge for you and your friends. You family and loved ones will play an important role. but be careful who you trust only my Order can help you for you must not betray or behold anyone who is against you. When you become in grave danger just rub the mark on your arm."  
  
Harry glanced down at the phoenix.  
  
"But I have no mark.." He stopped in mid- sentence and looked down at his right shoulder and sat there stunned.  
  
On his arm there was a phoenix much like the one that was sitting on his bed. It shimmered in the moonlight as he examined the details. When he looked up the phoenix was gone but there was a elegant letter on his bed it read Mr. H. Potter President of the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Ness:: :::looks excited:: ohhh...What's his name? Bob?  
  
Bella: :::rolls eyes::: I do worry about you a lot you know that right?  
  
Ness: ::nods head:::  
  
Bella :::points a finger:: by the way we have to thank everyone.  
  
Ness: oh yea right..thanks to me..Liza Potter..Lisa..WeasleyTwinsLover1112...Brion.the Queen of Fire and Ice.and RJLL  
  
Bella :::waves::: thanks a lot! Love you lots!  
  
Ness: :::laughs at Bella's pathicness::: Hasta La Pasta!  
  
Bella: Buh BIES! 


	11. Father and Daughter Talks

**Ness:** Hey, did anyone else watch the CMA's besides me? It was good ^_^. Anywhoo, as you might have guessed I'm writing this chappie (duh!), so hold onto your seats and buckle up, because it's going to be a bumpy ride…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Elisabeth lay down on her bed in her new room at Remus' house and sighed. She was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened and Ness and Remus walked in. She sat up and smiled tiredly at them.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"You and Remus need to talk," Ness said, smiling brightly before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

"About what?" Elisabeth asked Remus, looking apprehensive.

"Well," he started, "I wanted to – to talk to you because, well—" he broke off, looking awkward.

"Because you're my father and want to get to know me?" Elisabeth finished for him as he sat down next to her.

"Er – yeah," he said, smiling nervously at her. "So…what school did you go to? Salem Academy?"

She looked away, no longer smiling, "I…wasn't accepted at any school."

"What?" Remus asked, startled.

"I'm not a Squib," she said hastily, still not looking Remus in the eye, "but they won't accept me because of…what I am."

"Oh," he said, looking guilty and angry at the same time.

"I taught myself some of the old spells, though," Elisabeth added, "You know, the ones they used back in medieval times. Mom got me a book full of them. It's really cool." Her American accent was even stronger then her mothers, but that was probably because she had been born and raised in America.

"Where did you live?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," Elisabeth said, smiling at the memory. "We lived in California on a house right on the beach. It was really pretty when the sun set."

"I bet it was," Remus said, and then, watching Elisabeth yawn, he added, "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," she said, watching Remus get up and head for the door. After a moments thinking she said, "Dad?"

Remus stopped, as though he had been frozen to the spot and slowly turned around, "Y-Yeah?"

Elisabeth bit her lip for a moment and then said, very quietly, "I love you."

Remus felt his throat tighten and he walked (more like ran) back to Elisabeth and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I love you too," Remus replied, kissing the top of her head and grinning proudly at her. "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** ::bursts into tears:: THAT WAS SO SOAPY!!!! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME ALLIE?!?!?!?!? ::cries some more::

**Liz:** ::looks at Ness oddly:: Er – yes, well, that was very – er – emotional and – and I think I better go take Ness home before she cries herself senseless. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! We appreciate it greatly. Hasta La Pasta!

**Ness:** ::sniffles:: 'Bye.


	12. The Pillow Fight and Dreams

While Harry placed the letter on his beside tqble not wanting anymore excitement for the mourning he climbed into his bed and cleared his mind and silently fell asleep.  
  
In the lobby of the Leaky Calduran all of the Maraduers were sitting together and laughing like they used to. Remus walked in a wiped his eyes and sat between Ness and Lily who were currently talking about the newest robes in America.  
  
"So everyone." James started a sentence but Sirius cut in (~A/N I'm gonna tell you who is talking so you know what I'm talking about in this chappie)  
  
Sirius- " Have any of you done a prank in 14 years?  
  
Lily laughed and James snorted which made everyone look at him and burst out laughing again.  
  
Lily- "I really don't think I have.but It seems that from where we were watching my son has been influenced by someone's map."  
  
James nodded his head and Sirius dodged behind the couch from a flying pillow but it hit Remus instead. Lilt covered her mouth and said oops at the same time and did as Sirius did and went behind the couch. Remus hit James and that was the beginning of a pillow fight. James screamed above the noise.  
  
James- "I like EGGGGSSSSSS"  
  
Lily- "I already knew that."  
  
Sirius- "Huh? What happened? What did I miss?  
  
Bella walked into the lobby to see feathers everywhere and laughed everyone stared at her like she was crazy when she finally stopped the others raised their eyebrows.  
  
Remus- "What was that all about."  
  
Bella- "Do you remember 5th year when you guys were in this same position and then that Weasley kid came in and he told you guys to stop and you pegged him with a pillow.or should I say pillows.and Sirius, James, and Remus got detention for two weeks."  
  
Lily started laughing to then she was joined by Ness. But upstairs there was something else going on. Elisabeth was turn in her sleep she was having another one of her nightmares that her mother said she should wave off.  
  
She was in a deep black hold with only one window. She looked through the window and saw about 50 silloettes in the dark of night. She squinted around for anyone she knew then a curse was said and she heard it. She had never really heard of the curse but it seemed almost deadly and when the urse hit the other silloette she gasped at who is was. Laying on the ground infront of who was that...Lord Voldermort. She turned once again in her sleep not wanting to see his evil grin or the Dark Mark in the air.  
  
Elisabeth sat up in bed she was sweating she rubbed her eyes and sobbed for a good 20 minutes she went into her mom's and dad's room but they were not there. Neither were any of the grown ups she sighed and pulled open the last door she walked in. She didn't know who slept here but she thought It could be Harry maybe he can help she thought to herself. As she walked farther Harry heard someone in his room and turned around to see Elisabeth.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"What's the matter couldn't sleep?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded her head and repeated her dream to Harry. As he stayed silent and trying to comprehend the dream as well.  
  
  
  
Ness: A DREAM! ::looks mad:: We need action! Lots of action!  
  
Bella ::ignores Ness:: Review people Review thanks to Alex! thanks a lot!  
  
Ness: Are you listening to me! ::taps foot impainetly:::  
  
Bella : ::shurgs:: no!  
  
Ness :::screams::: ARG okay I have to get away from her HASTA LA PASTA!  
  
Bella : Buh bye! :::waves::: 


	13. Wedding Plans and Stuff

**Ness:** YAY! I'm writing this chappie!!!! ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, I can't believe I lived fourteen years without you guys," Ness said, as everyone finished laughing about their previous pillow fight.

"I can't believe you left in the first place," Sirius said, glaring at her. "You could have proved my innocence. You were the only one who knew what had happened."

Ness looked down guiltily, "I told you. I thought everyone was dead."

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you," Sirius said, a grin tugging at his lips, "this time. But next time…"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Someone change the subject."

Lily laughed and then her eyes lit up and she turned to Ness and Remus.

"Hey, we have a wedding to plan, don't we?" she said, laughing when Ness and Remus' eyes widened.

"Hey, that's right!" James said, grinning.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Bella squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Er – guys? Don't you think we should at least wait a while," Remus said, nervously.

"No! It's too much fun!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah, and you'll look great in white, Ness," Lily said.

"White?" everyone said, looking at Lily with raised eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, you know what I mean."

       Just then Elisabeth walked into the room looking tired and scared. Harry was behind her.

"What are you two doing up?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry and Elisabeth quizzically.

"Well," Elisabeth started, nervously, "I – I had a nightmare and – and –"

"Couldn't find us?" Remus finished for her. She nodded, blushing.

"What was it about?" James asked, as the children to sat down.

"Well…" she explained, yet, again, all about her dream and when she was finished the adults were staring at her.

"B-but you've never seen the D-Dark Mark," Ness stuttered, trying to sound reasonable, "It was probably just your imagination."

"It couldn't have been," Harry said, "because – because I had the same dream."

"But that's impossible," Lily said.

"Harry," said Sirius, looking as if he were in a daze, "When was your last premonition?"

"Um…When I fell asleep in Divination class two weeks before – before the third task," Harry replied, looking pale.

"She could be one of the Seers of this generation," Sirius suggested.

"A what?" James asked.

"There are usually two Seers in each generation," Bella explained, "Harry is obviously one of them and Elisabeth could be the other."

"Look, why don't we talk about this in the morning?" Remus said. Everyone agreed and headed up to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** Oh, really bad ending to that chappie. I'm sorry. I don't have the time to write a better ending.

**Liz:** Thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Ness:** Yes, and please review again. We thrive on them ^_^

**Ness/Liz:** Hasta La Pasta!!!!


	14. The Letters and the Members

Harry woke up in the mourning and looked to his right and smiled.  
  
Elisabeth was curled in a ball covers over her face and her auburn hair brushing over her face.  
  
He glanced up towards the window and noticed the letter he had received the night before. He sighed and picked it up breaking the gold seal and pulling out 3 letters.  
  
He read the first one with excitement and anxicousness.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
In your years in Hogwarts you have shown us great things. From bravery to honesty you and your friends have proved to be members of the Order of the Phoneix. You will be the president. Oragnized and ready you must be on December 15th for then you will take your true test. Other memebers of this Order are enlisted on the next page. As such you will need your own place, almost like an office. This place's address is also included in this letter. Your members will be notified by you and only you. This placement is a secrect only the members, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonnalgle. should know about this settlement. We you are in grave danger call to us for we will always be here.  
  
Harry was smiling with joy. He didn't know who was on the next list but when it said friends on this letter his face light up with delight he read the list as followed.  
  
THE ORDER OF THE PHONEIX  
  
MR. SIRIUS BLACK MR. J.AMES POTTER MRS LILY POTTER MS. ELISABETH LUPIN MRS. NESS LUPIN MR. REMUS LUPIN MS. HERMIONE GRANGER MR RONALD WEASLEY MS. ARABELLA FIGG PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE MR. HARRY POTTER MR DRACO MALFOY  
  
Mr. Potter it has been brought to my attention that you are enemies with Draco Malfoy. This you can not proceed with anymore. He is a important spy and soon to be member of this Order you must get along,  
  
Harry sighed and flinched when he saw that name but pushed off the thought when he read the next one. This one he read with more curoiosity..  
  
You settlement is located in London, England. To get there you must go by Floo powder or Apparate to the Phoneix's lair. Good Luck Harry Potter  
  
Harry was still a little puzzled but he was very gracious that Elisabeth, Hermione, and Ron would be with him. At that he got up and went downstairs still trying to figure out how to tell everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bella: You like?  
  
Ness: :::nods::: I like a lot  
  
Bella: :::jumps up and down drinking a butterbeer::: Really? Thanks! you get the next one!  
  
Ness: Okay! HASTA LA PASTA! 


	15. The couple vote

Bella~~~Okay people we are gonna vote! Since Ness here points to Ness can't make up her mind!  
  
Okay we need 3 couples for this story not including the adults I already have "plans" for them.lol..I'll give you choices you guys each need to pick 3 couples! Put them in the review according to their letter or send them to makeupgrl101689@aol.com so I can count them! Good Luck!  
  
Couples!  
  
a.-----Harry/Hermione b-------Ron/.Lavender c--------Hermione/ Draco d--------Hermione/Ron e--------Hermione/ Neville All Ness's idea f--------Harry/ Elisabeth g--------Harry/ Lavender highly doubt but I put it up anyway h--------Harry/Pavarti i--------Harry/ New CharacterAmerican..she'll come in later j--------Ron/ Pavarti k--------Ron/Elisabeth l---------Elisabeth/Krum m--------Elisabeth./ Draco interesting..i think at least.. n---------Draco/ Lavendergasp o--------Draco/ Parvarti p--------Draco/ New character  
  
Okay guys! Go VOTE! Good luck! Remember 3 different letters/ couples 


	16. Th Results!

Bella----- Okay the results are in! *looks around for other peakers.....* Ready?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
scroll down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY almost there....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay..... ready? Ron and Elisabeth...........Harry and Hermione........Draco and New Character......The New Character will be included soon........ 


	17. The Laughter interesting i know

bChapter 15...Bella~b Okay people listen up if you have ANY objections I mean serious problems to the coples and you are a reviwer that has reviewed 3 or more time please e-mail me! KK Thanks! onto the story! dun dun dun! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry quietly walked down the posihed wooden staircase and stepped into the kichten to find a welcoming smell of food come to his nose. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily smiled at her son and set a plate in front of him. "Now dear did you have something to tell us?"  
  
  
  
Harry stopped smiling and gave the letters to his mum watching as her eyes widened and then her face lit up with joy.  
  
  
  
"Oy' James! Get your ass down here! Look what happened! Hurry up everyone! Yes you two Hermione and Ron! Come on!"  
  
  
  
Everyone crowded around Lily and reading the letters outloud. Harry smiled as they read each of their names but then they got to the bottom.  
  
  
  
James looked surprised. "You mean to tell me that Lucius acuatully got in bed and produced a child?"  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in pain from laughing so hard along with Remus and Sirius who went pink at the question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily, James, Bella, and Ness were looking a but confused as the trio rolled on the kitchen floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius had contained themselves Harry and Ron exchanged glances and snorted on each others own will.  
  
  
  
Harry started."Well yes I guess so..With a stupid reason too. He is such a bluger that Malfoy. We really would like to strangle him sometimes. I really wonder why he was put in the same group as I.  
  
  
  
Lily examined his son's face and saw hatred or loathe in them. She nudged James and he saw the same. They both started laughing on the spot.  
  
  
  
Harry stomped his foot with great pressure, "What might I ask is so funny?  
  
  
  
Lily" You...have..the.same..look.that.we.had..with..Lucius...!" She laughed again.  
  
  
  
Harry stared then started to laugh to. Once they contained themselves Harry got serious . Today is the 30th of August we really should get ready for school. Can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
  
  
All the adults nodded but Harry wasn't paying attention to that. Ron and Elisabeth had escaped out into the backyard, and it looked like they were having a snogging session. Harry looked at Hermione and they locked eyes together. It wasn't the usual hello eyes that he usually got from her it was more like a longily look from afar. Harry snapped back to reality and watched as the grownups left leaving the two best friend alone.  
  
  
  
"Well..Do you want to go then? I think we should leave those to alone." He gestured to the backyard and Hermione giggled.  
  
  
  
"Yea." She nodded. "I would love that!"  
  
  
  
They left hand and hand as they screamed into the fireplace and coughed as they landed standing in front of a very rude Malfoy.  
  
bBellab: Well wasn't that interesting..I did what you said. H/hr! I hope you guys like it.Harry will soon forget about Elisabteh but you'll see in the next chappie!  
  
bNessb: Two more days till The 5th year begins! ::laughs evily:: Might I add I will be doing the next on if not Bella will then I will do the next and so on and so forth..you get the picture :::eats a box of nerds:::  
  
bBellab: Must go I have to work on the next chappie! :::waves:::  
  
bNessb: HASTA LA PASTA! 


	18. The beatings

"Potter move out of my way!" said a very rude Draco Malfoy. "We don't want a mudblood and her scar-head friend blocking the path.  
  
Harry stopped Draco from moving and handed him the letters.  
  
As Draco looked suspicously at the two standing in front of him and opened the read and gold seal with his bloody thumb.  
  
Harry wanted to ask what had happened but he stopped himself. Hermione and Harry started to think of ways to hide their kindness in school while not disobeying the phoniex.  
  
"What in the name of bloody hell?" Draco stated as he folded the letters back up and shoved them towards Harry.  
  
"Well..you read it right? That is what has to happpen wether you like it or not." Harry simply said.  
  
"What the fuck am I going to tell my father?!"  
  
Hermione looked back at Harry nervously.  
  
"Well tell him the truth!" Hermione was now almost screaming.  
  
Draco looked very worried compared to his usual smirk.  
  
"I can't! I just can't! I'll get.." He stopped in mid sentence not wanting to finish  
  
Harry looked very curious,  
  
"You'll what? What will he do to you?"  
  
Draco shifted from side to side seeming uncomfortable.  
  
"Why do you care Potter?" He spat back. Each word dripped with venom.  
  
"Excuse me Draco but didn't you read the letters at all?" Hermione finaly asked.  
  
"Calm down Mione." Harry put his hand in hers triumpfanitly.  
  
Draco looked at Harry from Hermione and back again.  
  
"Yes I read the letters. But it doesn't say anything about avoiding your dad who wants you on voldermorts side that beats you if you don't speak of him all the time! I don't think my dad will fancy me saying. Oh hi dad I just wanted to tell you that I am now with the gryfinndors you know the ones who you loathe and oh yes I am on a force league at battle agianst your master."  
  
Hermione looked sorry for him for the first time but Harry did not seem surprised or sorry at all.  
  
"Listen Mal. I mean Draco. I already talked to Dumbledore. He has agreed to let you stay in Diagon Alley safe And protected not to mention out of reach of your father.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Draco and back at Harry then spoke again.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you knew about the beatingd? Why didn't you say anything or help?"  
  
The conversation was between only Hermione and Harry now. Draco was left to think abouyt his choices. Surely he could not deny the spot in the Order. It was leaving his mum that worried him.  
  
"Of course I knew! It's not that hard to notice if you go through the same thing!"  
  
Hermione looked confused about the last comment Harry had made.  
  
" Wha..What are you talking about you were never beating by anyone."  
  
Harry showed Hermione a crooked smile.  
  
"And how would you know that mione?"  
  
He lifted up his shirt to show a large scab running across his arm.  
  
Ness: That was brill!  
  
Bella: I know I know!  
  
Ness: Geeze. That wasn't really unexpected but it still caught me off guard.  
  
Bella: Okay people review review!  
  
Ness: HASTA LA PASTA 


	19. The feelings omg i am a soap perso...

Hermione looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Wha.What are you.What in the name of bloody hell happened Harry?"  
  
Hary shrugged and pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"I told you the Dursley's were bad!"  
  
"Not that bad Harry your not going near them again! You can them arrested you know! Oh Harry I'm sorry you know you could have told me. you could have stayed with me over the summer. Dumbledore would have let you if he knew what was going on!"  
  
Haryy looked a little nervous.  
  
"See Mione that's where you are wrong. I didn't want to come over your house. I didn't want to.I couldn't It would ruin our friendship."  
  
"Don't you say that! Why the fuck would it ruin our friendship! Unless."  
  
Harry looked a little more nervous now.  
  
"Unless what Hermione?"  
  
"Unless.you felt the same thing I did at breakfast. Tell me Harry did you feel the same thing?"  
  
Harry looked happy for a moment then it occurred to him.  
  
" You mean that feeling when our eyes locked and I didn't want to let go. Or when you kissed me on the cheek last year at school aqnd I got all jumpy inside. Is that what you mean Mione?"  
  
Hermione nodded tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Harry that's what I mean."  
  
  
  
Ness: :::gags:::  
  
Bella: ::shoves Ness:::  
  
Ness: ::chokes::::  
  
Bella Oh sorry Ness :: take finger out of Ness's mouth  
  
Ness: ::coughs a lot and mumble:: thanks a lot everyone!  
  
Bella ::::screams:: HASTA LA PASTA AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! 


	20. Draco's answer and the bank

Draco coughed and the other two looked up suddenly.  
  
"Oh sorry Draco." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
Harry nodded and looked around to see if anyone was near by or try to listen Hermione quickly put a silencing charm on the three of them incase.  
  
"Now.Malf.I mean Draco have you decided yet?"  
  
"Uh yea...I'll do it.Only if Dumbledore says what he told you."  
  
Harry shook hands with Draco. He was a little hesitatant.  
  
"First things first." Hermione started out.  
  
But Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Okay listen Draco I want you at Remus's house in a hour and a half. If you go by floo shout Remus's Lair. WE'll meet you there. Hermione...you go to Flourish and Blotts. Buy ALLLL the books you can find on Dark Magic and complicated spells! And animagis! Don't forget that!"  
  
Harry pulled out a small silver key that he had also gotten from the phoniex. On it were 2 G's each inscribed into the key. Get the money out of the vault. His name was Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione gasped and started to run through the crowded street but Harry yelled after her.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and looked through the crowd.  
  
"Buy two owls first! They will help you with the books!"  
  
Hermione nodded and started running through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
Ness:::gasp::: All the books?  
  
Bella ::nods and eats a banana::::  
  
Ness:: Geeze that's a lot!  
  
Bella:::swallows:: I know  
  
Ness:::shurgs::: HASTA LA PASTA! 


	21. The supplies according to Harry

Harry turned back to Draco and slped himself mentally for thinking about being friendly to him the whole day.  
  
"Now Draco I want you to go to your bloody house and get all the stuff you NEED! not that you want or that you think you need to have. If you want anything more I'm sure the Order will allow it okay? Now just go!"  
  
Draco sneered "Now listen here Potter if you think..."  
  
"Just go fuCking do it!"  
  
Harry watched Draco turn on his heel and leave to his house screaming the Malfoy's into the green fire.  
  
Harry had things planned to get. He went to Fluorish and Blotts and looked for Hermione.  
  
He found her in the section of Dark Arts and piling them into a couple of wheelbarrows.  
  
"Hermione I need the key. There is still some things I need to get."  
  
Hermione reached into her pocket and handed over the key giving Harry a small kiss on his cheek and started piling the books on top of each other again.  
  
Harry sighed and went into Gringotts. He gave the key to the samll goblin on the counter.  
  
As he wizzed down the rollarcoaster ride he thought about what he was really supposed to get. He knew he needed all the ingrediants for a good supply of Wolfsbane potion for Moony and a new broom for his dad and one for Sirius and his mum too. He smiled and walked into the now open corridor.  
  
He gasped and looked around. More gold then he'd ever seen was piled up higher then the celiing it self. If he looked up to high he thought his neck would break.  
  
He took a 100 galleons and walked to the Quidditch supply store. He looked around and saw a new model. A 2003 SoundBreaker.  
  
He looked at the salesman and bought ten of them. His cost came up to 67 galleons. He looked around and bought plain black Quidditch robes and walked over to Madame Makins to get them specailly made.  
  
  
  
A/N~~~~~HELLO PEOPLE! Okay I'm not going to act today. I haven't spoken to Ness lately at all but I've decided to do 2 chapters without her. They will both be up today. That's a promise. So on behalf of both of us... HASTA LA PASTA!  
  
Ness: And happy past turkey day! Bella :: rolls eyes:: Oh god now we have her started! ::waves::: Thanks for the reviews! 90! WhOO HOO! 


	22. The Malfoy's

Draco stumbled into his house. He looked around his living room to see if anyone was home. He saw his mother walking through the kitchen.  
  
Draco knew that his father was out on "family" business. He shuddered and walked into the blue and yellow kitchen.  
  
His mother was too busy doing the dishes to notice him come in.  
  
"Mum.. Mum.I'm leaving. Forever."  
  
His mother turned around an expression of happiness and grief in her face. Sure she wants him and loved him but she knew it was best to get away from his father.  
  
She ran over to him and hugged him. "Now Draco where are you going to stay?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I can't tell you mother. Because if you by mistake tell dad my friends and I will be in mortal danger. I'm sorry mum. Just know that I will be in contact and you will see me around. That's a promise. I will still be going to Hogwarts but I think the headmaster is transferring me to Gryfinndor."  
  
Narcissa shuddered and looked the other way tears in her eyes. They weren't a handful of sorrowful tears they were joyful tears. Ones you get when you have just heard the greatest news in your short human life.  
  
"Mum! I have an hour to pack. Come on I need your help please! And please pack food lots of food for my friends. I have to thank them with something."  
  
Narcissa nodded going back to the counter and the refrigerator and getting fruits and all different kinds of chocolate and candies out of the cupboard.  
  
Draco ran up the marble staircase. He slid into his own room and looked around. He grabbed his two LILY"S LAZY LABTOPS and his supply of hogwarts robes and stuffed all of it into his Hogwarts trunk. He looked around one more time and grabbed his owl's cage and he left.  
  
With one last look at his Green canopy bed and Mahogany dresser he was out the door.  
  
He walked back down the staircase and back into the living room where his mum met him and gave him just a few packages. Just as he was about to say Moony's Lair into the green fire he was pushed over by an incoming figure.  
  
Draco looked up and saw his father his eyes darting around trying to figure out what was going on. Lucius looked down at his only son.  
  
"Draco..." He sneered. "What would you be doing leaving so early in summer vacation. Can't you spend two more weeks with us here?"  
  
Draco thought of something quick.  
  
"The headmaster told me that I was being giving a special job for this year at school. He seems to want me as an assistant for the potion classes. A sort of young teacher. That way I get to torture the Gryffindors even more. I am going to work out the schedule with the headmaster and get my lesson plans if that is okay father."  
  
His father nodded a looked at his wife and clapped twice. As soon as the hands met there were two elves by Narcissa's feet.  
  
"Bobby.Lobby.See to it that my son gets a extra box of chocolates this year on ALL occasions. He should be rewarded." He pushed Draco back into the fire.now go along Draco. Make us proud.Or else."  
  
Draco gulped and looked around at his mum and mouthed goodbye and with that he yelled Diagon Alley into the blazing Fire just so his father wasn't suspicious.  
  
He looked around Flourish and Blots and walked back into the fireplace screaming Moony's Lair into the emerald fire.  
  
Harry looked around the robe shop once more and picked up the robes he had just ordered.  
  
In gold letters on each of the robes stood their first name and last name. Each shimmering with the Gryffindor crest on each of their backs. Surely they would put Draco in their house this year. Sumbledore had too.  
  
He shurgged and went back the Flurish and Blots and spotted Hermione and five owls. Wait FIVE! He looked back at Hermione smiling. She probably coldn't see him though she was in the fire already and shouted Moony's Lair into the fire and she was gone in a matter of seconds. He smiled holding all of their brooms and robes. This year. Had to be the best year of his life.  
  
Well that's what Harry Potter thought. But as the darkness fell on the forbidden forest voices could be heard if you listened hard. But even then you wouldn't be able to understand them.  
  
The hissing language that they spoke was overwhelming. If someone got too close surely they thought they were being attacked by a couple thousand snakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~~~~~~~Bella---Was that good? You like? I thought so. I made this one longer because I love you guys a lot lol. Well good luck!  
  
Ness: :::looks scared::: You know Bella I don't really like snakes  
  
Bella :::raises eyebrow::: Oh really :::takes out snake:::: :::winks to reviewers::::  
  
Ness:: Get it away! :::looks terrified  
  
Bella ::laughs hysterically and wiggles the snake around showing that s a fake::::  
  
Reviewers: ::::laughs and one nice reviewer pats Ness on the back::  
  
Ness::: in a terrified voice::: Please review! HASTA LA PASTA 


	23. AOL

It was the end of the second week since 5th year had started for Harry Potter and his friends. Yet another two Creevy's were sorted. Twins. One went into Gryfinndor another into Slytherin. Their names were Carl and Justin. Justin was the one that went into Slytherin and sat right next to Crabbe and Goyle. They're new master.  
  
Now everyone was at Remus's house once again. Dumblesore let them stay here until they are ready to move into their "house"  
  
Harry was just coming back from yet another Quidditch practice. Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around.  
  
Sirius and Bella were chasing each other around the living room and tickled each other when the caught up.  
  
Remus and Ness were in the kitchen making chocolate cookies along with Ron and Elisabeth. Ron kissed Elisabeth on the cheek.  
  
Harry remembered Hermione. And wondered where she was. Then he finally got it. He smiled and went down "their" hallway. The others always called it that because all the was in that hallway was their to bedrooms and the library which they were both in quiet often.  
  
Since Hermione loved to read her bedroom was next to the library and Harry's after that.  
  
He went into his room and got the bags that he had got earlier that year from Diagon Alley.  
  
He walked into the library and laughed Hermione was back at work already and it was only 10:00 in the mourning. She was still putting away all her books.  
  
She was kneeling on the maroon carpet and her hair was in a sloppy bun. This mourning she had bothered to put light makeup on and her favorite navy robes.  
  
The owls were fluttering all over the tops shovels placing books in the right order where Hermione pointed.  
  
He looked out the window and saw his mum and dad passing the quaffle back and forth smiling and joking around. He looked carefully at the broomsticks. They looked pretty beat up. The names on them had worn off so only you could see a faint name of speedster on the right side, and the back was even worse.  
  
He started walking again still looking out the wide window of the library. All of a sudden there was a thump heard throughout the house.  
  
Harry was lying in the middle of all of his packages and robes laughing pretty hard Hermione along with him. She had seen he whole thing.  
  
He carefully got up making sure he didn't snap any brooms or rip any robes.  
  
Harry left Hermione with a quick kiss on the cheek and went outside to where his parents were flying.  
  
He shielded his eyes from the hot September sun. They landed with a soft thud when Harry approached.  
  
James immediately saw the bags.  
  
"OOOOOOOO what did you get me?"  
  
Lily slapped him lightly on the shoulder and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and took out the robes.  
  
" I hope they fit I got them specially made With your names and everything. Oh yea I almost forgot."  
  
He pulled out two brooms and handed them gently to each of them.  
  
James's eyes widened and he jumped on the broom and flew straight up.  
  
Harry saw him punch the air with his fist.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOO. This is GREAT!"  
  
Lily laughed with Harry and got on the broom as well. He saw her fly up and they resumed playing Quidditch with each other like they used too.  
  
Harry walked into everyone's room on his way to his room and dropped off their broom and robe on each of their beds.  
  
He finally got to his room and sat near his desk. He signed onto AOL on his computer He was glad to have something that belonged to a muggle. Even thought it was a muggle instrument he could go to the school website and such  
  
Semus, him, and Hermione had made that website just this past summer. He saw the Semus was on but he didn't really feel like talking. Too late..  
  
xxfootballdudexx- Hiya Harry! snitchcatcher2000- Hey. xxfootballdudexx-I've got an idea snitchcatcher2000- yes.. xxfootballdudexx- Well you know how at football games the sing those songs like we will rock you and stuff? snitchcatcher2000-yea... xxfootballdudexx- Well! We can teach the Gryffindors to do that during the game on Tuesday agianst Slytherin! snitchcatcher2000- That's a really good idea it will distract them and I don't think we will be breaking any rules. I think Mione has a Jock James CD we can borrow that will be good. I'll get it. Meet me in the common room at 6:30 on Monday after dinner. See you there! xxfootballdudexx-Okay see you there Harry! snitchcatcher2000 See you!  
  
Harry sighed and tapped on his keyboard.. Then a pop up screen appeared he tried to X out but it wouldn't. It showed a green snake eating a phoniex.  
  
*BLLLLLIIINNNNG* The sound of the IM scared Harry and he jumped off his seat.  
  
DarkrevengeonHP666- The snake will over come you. It will take over. The ones you love will perish and your school and its mudbloods and mudblood lovers will fall.  
  
Harry tried to write back but the user had already gotten off. He leaned on the back of his chair and quickly got up knocking the chair over. He cursed himself and went out the door. Leaving the chair down and AOL still on.  
  
He went downstairs and saw Ron, Hermione, and Elisabeth sitting around a game of chess Hermione reading and Elisabeth (the 1st person ever) was beating Ron is chess.  
  
"Guys.I need your help."  
  
Mean while.in Harry's room.  
  
DarkrevengeonHP666- you will die of a snake bit when you least expect it.  
  
Then the screen went blank.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
Bella: HI! :::waves::: My school was off today! It snowed lots! WHOO HOO!  
  
Ness:: :::sticks chin up::: Well I'm special..  
  
Bella: Oh really ::puts finger on chin and taps foot thinking about that::: I really don't think so sorry  
  
Ness:: Well why not?  
  
Bella:: Cause our are more important..DUH!  
  
Ness :::laughs::: oh yea sowwie people! R/R! 


	24. The planning and the game

They all looked up from their concentration.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione looked a little too concerned then she had to.  
  
"Nothings wrong. I just need your help that's all. With the next game this Tuesday. I want all the Gryffindors to be able to sing all of the Jock Jams songs from your CD. I thought it would be a good idea. I mean Semus thought it would be a good idea."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a amused expression on her face.  
  
"Oh really Mr. Potter. Well. what are we going to do about these two?"  
  
Her hands signaled towards Ron and Elisabeth kissing on the couch.  
  
"I guess we'll have t teach them later and give them a booklet on how to get a room now!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "C'mon Harry we should get started."  
  
"Right"  
  
By 6:30 later that night they had all the dances and moves down pat. Even though Harry wasn't going to be doing them he needed to teach them on Monday.  
  
The YMCA was the same dance but they changed the words a little.  
  
They showed Ron and Elisabeth their first two dances.  
  
They sang their version of the YMCA first.  
  
GOOOOOo GRY FINN DOR  
  
I said c'mon now  
  
GOOOOOo GRY FINN DOR A HOR  
  
Ron and Elisabeth clapped as they stomped and clapped to "We will rock you"  
  
We will *stomp* we will *clap* rock you *stomp clap* rock you *clap stomp*  
  
They were all in a hurry on Monday night preparing for the big day.. Hermione, Ron and Elisabeth got special permission to go out on the pitch and direct the gryfinndors.  
  
No one knew what they were going to do but there were always rumors going around saying that they were going to sabatoge the Slytherins. The other house didn't mind at all they just felt left out.  
  
On Tuesday the excitement was sky high. Hermione, Ron and Elisabeth directed the Gryfinndors to their sets then took their places on the pitch.  
  
  
  
The game had just started when Hermione balsted her CD player towards the Gryfinndor stands. A uproar of sound came from the stands as the Gryfinndors started singing.actually..shouting the first verse of YMCA. Harry started shouting along with them but keeping his eyes open for the sign of the snitch.  
  
Fred and George were goofing off but doing a good job as well their robes blinked GOOOOO GRY FINN DOR every time someone would sing it.  
  
The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in after a few verses and soont ehy were singing We will rock you. Which distracted the Slytherins a whole lot. By the first 15 minutes Gryfinndor was leading 50-0. Harry ws laughing hard when he looked at the teacher stand.  
  
Snape was clapping along with them without thinking and Madme Pomfrey was shaking her butt.  
  
Then he saw it. The snitch. It was right above the Slytherins goal post. He zoomed towards it. He grasped it in his hands but it suddenly changed into a snake and bite him. Before Harry could see it change back and come into his hands he was falling 120 feet down. And the world to Harry Potter went completely black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bella- If I get up to 100 reviews I will gove you 2 more chapters I promise! Maybe even Ness will do one. 


	25. AN! 100 reivews! whoppe i love you guys!

A/N  
  
Bella~~~ OMG! 100 reviews *Cries uncontrollably* that's so beautiful.  
  
Ness~~~:::::rolls eyes:::::: Thanks a lot guys you made her happy.  
  
Bella~~~::::sniff sniff::::: Thank you! If you guys have anyquestions feel free to e-mail me at makeupgrl101689@aol.com or dobbynboris@aol.com I'll be happy to answer them ASAP!  
  
Ness~~~::::gives Bella a tissue:::: Maybe I'll write the next chappie who knows?  
  
Bella~~~:::blows nose::: If anyone that has reviewed more then 3 times wants to be in the story e-mail me with your name and year...Sorry but you're going to be in Gryffindor!  
  
Ness~~~ Okay we have to go! Chappies up soon! ::blows kisses:::  
  
Bella~~~ :::waves::: BUH BI!  
  
Ness~~~ HASTA LA PASTA 


	26. The year 1965

Its was 1965 and the hot sun beat down on Margret White's back. She had on Emerald robes and black pants. She sighed as she rode across a dusty street in west England to visit her cousin.  
  
She also wore her mothers pendent a green emerald that ung on a back velvet sting around her delicate neck.It glimmered in the August sun. She looked behind her at her daughter, Lily and her son Mark.  
  
As soon as she looked back her chest turned a bright green and she closed her eyes. Her limp body was lifted into the air above her family. A light shone in the brilliant blue sky and their mother had vanished.  
  
Lily got out of her car and knelt where her mother had been. She wept uncontrollably as the necklace floated gentely to the son. He grasped it and looked at it blankly blinking back tears.  
  
Lily ran into the town not looking back. She was a worried 5 year old lost in her own world. Her mum was gone and that was all that mattered at the moment.  
  
She ran into a Bobby. He took her by the arm and escorted her to an orphanage.  
  
The father and Mark searched all of the town and farther before giving up. By the end of the day there was a rumor that their little flower had taking the fever and had died earlier that mourning.  
  
Now the only thing she knew about her mother was her love for green. And Lily's eyes showed the color perfectly agianst her red hair.  
  
A/N - Bella- Okay for those of you who have read Holes by Louise Sacher you know that plots can have flashbacks. You need to remember my details to understand the story. It will all tie in soon. you will see. 


	27. The adoption

Lily lay in a cold cot next to a small girl who cried for her mum she never had. Lily wept with her for a short while before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
No one wanted Lily in the orphange. She had big green eyes and curly red hair she was a misfit. Her eyes had changed through the year she had been there.  
  
They went from dullness and sadness that showed. To where they were now showing pride and hard work, determination. One sunny day a year later she was adopted on a cold Friday night in October.  
  
Lily White was now Lily Evans. Her red hair played gleefully in the sun as she walked down Privet Drive.  
  
Now I think we all know the story from here. Lily grows up to be a maturing 11 year old whom gets a letter to Hogwarts. She got together with her best friends for 7 years in her life and more soon after. Sirius Balck Arabella Figg Vanessa William Remus Lupin, and her boyfriend, James Potter. They graduated the class of 1978 with honors and two proposals. I think you can fill in the rest.  
  
She never did remember her father and brother that had left her at such a young age. And I don't think she will ever find out.  
  
A/N---Okay I know this is short but I have lots more to throw at you! This will be the last flashback I think..Maybe not..It will tie together I promise...Bella 


	28. The tone of death

Hermione lay in a bed next to Harry's in the hospital wing. She had ran up to Harry but had fainted when Madame Pomfrey told her that he was in mortal danger.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as they got used to the white surroundings.  
  
She looked to her left and showed a weak smile that Harry's heart monitor was still beeping in rhythmically.  
  
She looked to her right and saw that Ron and Elisabeth had slept the night.  
  
Her eyes slowly lingered to the edge of the bed and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
There were cards overflowing the small brown table. She noticed Sirius's sloppy print and Lily's neat script.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Harry had been bitten and Hermione would not leave his site.  
  
Every night she talked to him about her worries feeling and fears.  
  
She really couldn't care less if he could hear her. It felt good talking to Harry and expressing her feelings.  
  
One night while she watched the moon cascade over his handsome face she whispered to him.  
  
"Harry Potter I love you."  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence a tone surrounded the moon as the heart monitor showed a straight line never moving or bending.  
  
She whimpered as her heart pained and collapsed. She heard it. The sound of death.  
  
A/N----Sorry I killed him people. Tell me if you still want us to role-play at the end so I can discuss it with ness. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I have band and chorus concerts this week. Actually today I have one but I will still get these chappies up I promise! Maybe another one tonight if you are good remember Santa and Bella are watching over you. 


	29. 1:07 am

Hermione looked frantically for help.  
  
Mademe Pomfrey came in and gasped as the tone still didn't not fail to be listened to. She tried not to weep as she pronounced him dead at 1:07am.  
  
Meanwhile in Harry's mind........  
  
Harry was walking toward a red door. He opened it and light green smoke engulfed him.  
  
Her smiles as he saw Hermione in a green dress with a black necklace with some kind of jewel on it. (a/n hint hint)  
  
He took her hand and walked into the darkness. Suddenly a phoniex appeared and spoke to Harry.  
  
" It is not your time Harry Potter."  
  
" I just want to be with Hermione."  
  
"You will I promise."  
  
"Then I agree take me back brother."  
  
  
  
Back in the hospital wing......  
  
Hermione was weeping on the lifeless body of our beloved Harry Potter. As everyone else mourned in pain.  
  
Ron was standing by the window tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Lily was buried in James cloaks crying harder then Hermione.  
  
Bella wasa hugging Sirius tightly as he muttered to him self.  
  
"It was all my fault. All my fault." Then he would break down into tears again.  
  
Elisabeth moved towards Ron and engulfed him in a hug as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
Ness and Remus were standing beside Lily and James crying silently to themselves and holding each others hand tightly then hugging.  
  
At 1:07am the next mourning. Hermione was awoken to a rymetically sound of bleeping.  
  
She opened her eyes hoping that she wasn't dreaming and looked beside her to the supposed to be dead Harry.  
  
Harry fluttered open his eyes and looked next to a warm body.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
Hermione let a tear slid down her cheek. " Hi Harry Potter you foolish git!"  
  
A/N- This was so hard for me to write! :::cries:::: I'm okay :::gathers self together::: I'm okay! R&R. People who want to be in this FF and have reviewd more then 3 times e-mail me so I can give you your part! 


	30. The potters didn't ALWAYS have badluck

Now of course the readers want to know what happened that day at the Qudditch Pitch. I guess you can say that there is some sort of curse on our Harry Potter and the ones he loves. Many people ask why everything happens to the famous Boy Who Lived. Maybe there is a simple explanation or maybe that's a whole other story.Well this is my version.  
  
  
  
Lily White and her family never had anything but good luck. Before their mother had disappeared.  
  
Mark white always had good luck though. Even after his mother was gone. He now lives in Belfast with 2 kids. He works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. He has one set of twins. They each had piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair. They will be 15 next week in fact. They have been home- schooled for the past 6 years and had now decided to go to Hogwarts in their 5th year. On their necks they each wore a green pendent on a black velvet necklace. As they walked into the Hogwarts Express the waved to their parents cheerfully and sat down with their trunks next to them. Glaring at each other with pure hatred for at least three minutes before going back to their business. They had absolutely no intention of being together this year.  
  
Cathy White sat impatiently as she tapped her foot against her booth. Her red straight hair cascaded over her olive face and over her book. She started to concentrate more on the book. I guess you candscribe her as hyper fun and enjoyable. She was quiet at times when her work needed to be done though. She was almost a tomboy but showed great beauty without brushing her hair in the mourning. Her favorite thing to do was pull pranks on her sister with her friend, Foxy. They had been best friends and neighbors for the past 10 years. They did everything together. This is why Foxy had also decided to come as well. She was up for the challenge and wasn't afraid of anything new. As Cathy tried to think up a good prank her sister stormed into the capartment her hair a dark black and her robes with fishnet all down her legs. There was a big necklace with a green cross on it.  
  
" Cathy Lynn White! What in the bloody hell did you do!"  
  
"Oh that. Umm I thought you liked black."  
  
Cristina groaned and walked back into her compartment changing herself back. Now why did I get stuck with those two.Cristina whipped her curls off her face and sat down angry with her sister. No angry wasn't the word. There was no doubt that Cathy would make her life a living hell even if they were in separate houses at Hogwarts. Cathy would find a way. She always found a way. But Cristina was happy for a moment, because she knew that they would be put into different houses. She was more laidback or as I should put.lazy. She liked books but rarely read them. She liked sports and flying. Her Quidditch skills were better then her sisters. But not by much. She sighed and closed her eyes. Waiting for the long journey to end soon.  
  
Foxy laughed as Cristina walked out. She had always liked doing those pranks with Cathy. Her eyes glowed brilliant amber. She was anxious and excited. She was the oldest in her family and the first to go to Hogwarts. Her mother and Father had moved to Belfast from America when she was only a child. Her nails held out in front of her as she examined them. A snitch was drawn on each. The wings fluttering every couple seconds. She smiled and she saw Cathy's nails glow with the Hogwarts seal. She awaited for this ride every year she stayed home. She hated home-school almost as much as Victor Krum. She didn't understand why so many girls loved him. He had a big nose and it always stuck out in his pictures. She shuddered and shook her head. She shouldn't think about such nasty things at such a good time. She winked at Cathy as the train came to a stop and the two walked out of the train. Shaking because of the cold and because of their nerves.  
  
Bella:::cries::::: I am so sorry I haven't updated it has been a heck of a vaca. I was packed every day! I still love you guys you know that right! Of course you do! :::giggles:::: Now I would be happy if you reivew..PLEASE! Thanks to EVERYONE! ummm..Liza Potter I put you as Cathy.and Lisa you are Cristina. I could have put Liza and Lisa but it would be really really confusing...lol..Okay G2G! xoxoxox Bella 


	31. The Sorting of 3

It was now almost Christmas and Harry and the rest of the crew were staying at Hogwarts.  
  
Of course the Great Hall looked spectacular as always for the Christmas feast. All around them friends were giving hugs and exchanging presents before they left.  
  
As Dumbledore started talking Sirius threw a spitball Snape then innocently turned his attention to Dumbledore when Snape growled in disgust.  
  
James nudged him then chuckled under his breath.  
  
"It is the end of a year but still a new beginning of a new one. We have 3 students who will be enrolling here and would like to be sorted. Minerva please.  
  
The great Hall erupted with excited whispers.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Ron and Elisabeth exchanged suspicious looks. Dumbledore never let exchange students to attend here before.  
  
As they looked up toward the big oak doors they were opened and a set of twins and another girl strode in Snape at their tales.  
  
Malfoy eyed them up and down. but for some reason he couldn't help looking at the last girl..  
  
Snape brought out the stool and one of the twins walked up as Professor Sprout called out her name  
  
Cathy White  
  
GRYFINNDOR!  
  
The next twin seemed more nervous as Cathy walked hurriedly towards the Gryfinndor table and settled herself between Lily and Ron.  
  
Christina White  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Christina looked coldly at Cathy then sat down next to Cho and a girl named Jane Tolly.  
  
Lily suddenly remembered a flash of bright light and a lady in green robes. But as soon as she remembered it, the memory had gone.  
  
The last girl walked to the stool and smiled nervously at the hat being placed on her head.  
  
Roxy Spellman  
  
  
  
GRYFINNDOR!  
  
Malfoy looked up again. He had heard that last name at a couple of Death Eater meetings before. Next to the Potters. The Spellman's were very much hated by the Malfoy's.  
  
Maybe this is the girl who can help me. He thought.  
  
He looked at her tan skin and long blonde hair that was hanging in beautiful curls  
  
He stared into her chocolate eyes has she brushed past him and sat between Remus and Sirius talking to Elisabeth on the opposite side of her.  
  
Then she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hello. I'm Roxy. I suppose you are all in 5th year with me! Brill!" She said as they all nodded.  
  
Draco couldn't say what but there was something there. Just something about her. Something that he really liked. he liked it a lot but for some reason he didn't know why..  
  
She was walking down the stairs when all of a sudden she tripped, she'd forgotten about the trick stair and shrieked. Just as she thought she was going to fall, some one caught her; he gently moved her hair from her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Said Draco.  
  
"Yea thanks," Roxy said.  
  
"I was watching you play quiddich this morning, you're really good, who taught you?" Draco said breaking the silence...  
  
"No one really taught me, I watched my brothers playing when I was younger and I sort of picked it up off them. Sorry I can't stay and talk I'm late for class. Thanks for catching me, I'll see you around," she said as she walked away giving him a sexy smile.  
  
"Yea, I hope so." Draco drifted into a daze only to be taken out of it again by Harry bumping into him.  
  
"Watch it!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," he said to Harry. "I didn't realise it was you." "So," said Harry. "I see you've got the hots for Roxy."  
  
"No I don't," said Draco hitting Harry a punch to the shoulder. "She is kinda cute though, isn't she" said Draco innocently, but then when he saw the look on Harry's face he quickly changed the conversation.  
  
"When are we next going into Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Friday said Harry, "Why?"  
  
"Will you ask Roxy to come with us? I'd like to get to know her better," said Draco.  
  
"Sure," Harry said. "I'm heading for transfiguration you coming?"  
  
"Yea ok," said Draco. but he couldn't think straight. all he could think about was Roxy. and he couldn't wait until Friday.  
  
"Mione! Over here" Harry shouted  
  
She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Hey Harry, what time are we going to Hogsmeade at? She said  
  
" I'm not sure" Harry said " we have to wait until Ron finishes his extra chore, Snape caught him eating in potions and made him stay behind to clean the lab."  
  
"That sucks," said Hermione " I know, but he also took 15 points off Gryfinndor, that puts us second in the house cup."  
  
"Who's winning?" said Hermione  
  
"Ravenclaw, by 10 points" said Harry  
  
Hermione sighed and sat on Harry's knee. " Draco and Roxy seem to be getting on quite well don't they?" she said, " yea I know, give them another few days and they'll be dating" Harry said  
  
Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously and said "Harry Potter what are you up to?"  
  
But just as she said that, Ron came in. "Harry, the next time I decide to eat during class please warn me when you see the teacher coming towards me! Do you know what he made me clean the table with?? A tooth brush, my fingers are killing me,"  
  
But as Ron turned around to face Harry he realise that the weren't even listening to him, they were sucking the face of each  
  
"EWW!! Get a room!!" he shouted as he trough a pair of socks at them.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione "you wouldn't be saying that if it was you and Elisabeth sitting here!  
  
"I know, but that's different" he said innocently  
  
Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"What did I miss?" said Draco as he entered the common room  
  
"Oh nothing much, just Ron being silly" said Hermione  
  
"Harry, did u ask Roxy to join us today?" Draco said  
  
Yea she said she'd meet us at the leaky cauldron. she had two free periods so she went on in.  
  
"Great" said Draco. "You all ready? Lets go."  
  
A/n this wonderful chappie was detailed and half written by my friend Edel who will play the part of Roxy. I hope you all enjoy! p.s. Is this long enough or do you want the chappies to be longer? See ya! HASTA LA PASTA! 


	32. The Hogsmeade Visit

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Hogsmeade Visit! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was walking ahead of everyone; he seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.  
  
"Slow down Draco" shouted Harry  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I was in a daze" Draco lied  
  
Really all he wanted was to see Roxy, he had known her for a week nearly and he still didn't know why he liked her, in fact he thought to him self, he loved everything about her. the way she dressed, the way she smiled, the way she laughed the way she talked, even the way she wore her hair. Everything! As they approached the leaky cauldron Draco froze, then all of a sudden he started shaking. he was nervous, what was he going to say to her?  
  
"Come on" said Harry "you're not chickening out are you?" he said playfully  
  
"Course not" said Draco its only the leaky cauldron, I mean why would I be afraid of going into the leaky cauldron?  
  
"Because you've got the hots for Roxy, and she's sitting at a table in there waiting for you!"  
  
"US" said Draco correcting Harry; "she's waiting in there for us Harry"  
  
But before he knew it Harry had pushed him into the swinging doors of the leaky cauldron and he had no choice but to keep on walking.  
  
"Hiya" said Roxy as Draco sat next to her  
  
"How long have you been waiting here?" asked Hermione?  
  
"Not too long, I had a little bit of shopping to do, it's my mum and dad's wedding anniversary on Sunday so I had to buy them something nice, so what are we going to do today?"  
  
"I know!" said Ron excitedly, "we'll have a few butterbeers and then go ice skating."  
  
"Ice skating?" said Elisabeth, "What's that?"  
  
"It's something muggles do for fun during the winter, they wear boots with a long blade on the bottom of each one, and they glide along the ice in them."  
  
"Sounds weird but I don't mind giving it a go," said Draco  
  
"Me neither" said Hermione  
  
"Ok, skice sating it is" said Harry stupidly  
  
"Ice skating Harry" said Roxy correcting him "I have to go to Eeylops owl Emporium I want to price another owl, its not for me its for Chu Chang, will you come with me Elisabeth?  
  
"Sure, hey guys we're going over to Eeylops, we won't be long." Said Elisabeth  
  
"Ok, no problem" said Harry  
  
But no one seemed to notice that Roxy and Draco weren't listening, they were engaged in their own conversation and they didn't know that Harry and Ron were still there. Thirty Minutes passed and Hermione and Elisabeth were already back from Eeylops, they were on their third butter beer and Draco and Roxy had barely touched their first one. But this wasn't long changing when Harry decided that he was fed up.  
  
"Guys, can we go skice sating. I mean ice-skating now? I'm bored"  
  
"Yea ok" said Hermione, "wait a minute. how are we getting there?"  
  
Everyone looked towards Ron for an answer but he was puzzled.  
  
"I'll go ask Tom," said Roxy  
  
"Hello Roxy what can I get you? Butterbeers for every one again?"  
  
"No thank you Tom we're leaving, we want to go ice skating but we don't know were to go, we were wondering if you could help us,"  
  
There's a place called Dundonald ice rink at the other end of Hogsmeade, you can go by floo powder out the back if you like,"  
  
"Floo powder? Is it not in the muggle world?"  
  
"No. a wizard called Dedalus Dundonald was inspired by the muggle ice skating rink and decided to make his own rink here in Hogsmeade its exactly like the muggle place only it has floating snowmen and snowflakes above the rink."  
  
"Great, can we go by floo powder out the back then?"  
  
"Yea sure come on through"  
  
"Hey guys come on!" said Roxy  
  
Tom brought them through to a room at the back of the leaky cauldron, "just say Dundonald ice rink ok?" said Tom  
  
"Yea thanks tom," said Hermione  
  
"Enjoy yourselves!" said Tom as he left the room  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	33. Hermiones Dream

~*~*~*~*~Hermione's Dream ~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was something odd about Draco. Maybe it was Hermiones imagination but he seemed to be constantly around her these days, he was even complimenting her on how she looked, and for Draco that was odd. She was used to him always ignoring her but for some reason he seemed to be changing.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron " hey Ron are you still awake?"  
  
"Yea" answered Ron "why?"  
  
"Meet me at the main entrance tomorrow because I have quidditch practice first thing."  
  
"Yea ok then, night Harry"  
  
"Night Ron"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile in the girls dorm~*~  
  
"Ginny have you noticed Draco acting weird lately?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hey watch your mouth" came an Irish accent from across the room.  
  
" Oh sorry Roxy I thought you were asleep"  
  
"No I'm not, and why do you think Draco is acting weird anyway?" said Roxy  
  
"I'm not sure, I think its just my imagination" Hermione lied  
  
Ginny laughed at the thought of Draco acting wired around Hermione, I mean come on its not as if he likes her, he cant stand her he thinks she's a stuck up know it all Ginny said to herself.  
  
"What's so funny Gin?" Asked Hermione slightly amused  
  
"Nothing Monie, I think it's defiantly your imagination"  
  
"It's been playing on my mind all day though." "Yo Hermione I hope you're not planning on stealing my boyfriend" laughed Roxy  
  
"As if, I mean what do I want Draco for when I have Harry, I love him and I would never do any thing to hurt him."  
  
Just as she said that a pillow came flying towards her.  
  
"AWWWW SHUT UP MONIE!" Ginny giggled, " I don't want to hear about your sappy love stories!"  
  
Hermione and Roxy laughed at Ginny  
  
"Night guys, and Monie, please stop thinking about my boyfriend!" roxy laughed  
  
"Night you two" said Ginny  
  
Hermione yawned, "Yea Roxy you're very funny! Good night guys." Her head had barely touched the pillow when Hermione had drifted into a dream.  
  
She was standing in an unfamiliar room, there were people standing in a ring wearing black hooded cloaks, inside the ring was something that looked a bit like the Star of David with a lightening bolt in the centre, but it was different it was weird. There was some one standing in the middle of the lightening bolt and 2 other people standing at the right and left corners of the star.  
Hermione walked towards the star. it was like these people couldn't see her. There was something weird going on it was like some sort of ceremony. All of a sudden something came to Hermione, these were deatheaters, so the person in the centre of that star had to be.. Lord Voldemort. Hermione froze to the spot; nobody was saying anything the whole room was in silence. She looked a little closer and realised that everything was frozen what was this thing she was in??  
  
But she couldn't help think, who are the two people standing to the right and left of Voldemort. She decided that she would be brave and walk towards the people, she walked between the deatheaters and was walking closer to the centre of the star when all of a sudden everything was unfroze it was like time had restarted it self. She stopped where she was hoping she couldn't be seen. Voldemort was looking straight towards her. He raised his both hands and started mumbling something about the evil powers, and the two people standing beside them removed their hoods.  
  
"NO" shrieked Hermione, "don't kill them!" but it was like she couldn't be heard. 


	34. A New AN

::waves and curtsies::  
::cheesy grin::  
I know y'all hate A/Ns but this is important!  
  
Alright guys I've decided not to give this fic up, cause it seems that you  
don't want me to (or some of you anyway). I have major writers block though. I've had writer's block for a while (couple months) But I was also contemplating on whether or not to continue this fic. So here it goes. I  
need ides for 2 chappies. I either need two writers. One writer. Or two ideas. I need help desperately as you can see. I love you all! So if anyone can help PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! E-mail me at makeupgrl101689@aol.com ::goes  
down on knees and begs:: E-mail!  
  
::hugs and kisses::  
-Bella  
P.s. The writer(s) will find out what happens next seeing that they're  
gonna have to know SOME things in order to help. Alrighty? THANKS! 


	35. The night everything changed

**Disclaimer~** I wish I owned Harry Potter and a monkey. But unfortunately I have neither. so the world will have to deal with I've got to give! And this is it!  
  
**A/N~~** Okay so I'm not the best writer in the world! I have my timings all discombobulated. I am very very busy and blah and I'm very, very sorry to all you loyal reviewers! I LOVE YOU! Okay FINALLY on with the show.

…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…  
  
It had been so long since she has had that dream. The first time was the worst. Everything seemed to be normal though. Even with Draco still acting weird. But those days were long gone. Harry now walked swiftly down the paved road in Hogsmead, Hermione right by his side. She sniffed shortly and wiped her eyes as they slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. It had been 5 days since that one night. that one night everything had almost come to an end. Almost.  
  
It had been a chilly October night. The brisk fall wind had already settled in and students were now accommodated to spending their free afternoons inside and out of the cold. No one would have stayed out at night. Except for six figures all still dressed in their black Hogwarts robes.  
  
Hermione leaned against the middle Quidditch goal post as Elisabeth and Roxy joined her, sitting down and watching the boys practice below the sun- setting sky. Harry, Ron, and Draco flew high soaring as if they had their own wings. Swooping down, four feet above the ground and in front of Hermione, Harry had stopped and planted a small is on her forehead. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Hermione blushed and waved to him as he went back up to the moonlit sky. Elisabeth and Roxy were still chatting as Hermione when into a daydreaming state. As the girls relaxed admiring the talent before them, the guys had other plans for that night.  
  
Harry smiled widely as he headed towards Ron after going down to Hermione. So far this past month had been great. The threat of Voldemort had gone down but it still played in his mind, quietly in the back. Since Hermione and Harry had gotten together things had been much, much better. Stopping shortly in front of Ron, Harry waved over to Draco so that he could join the conversation.  
  
"So when we will start?" asked Ron  
  
"Well I thought we could get them over to the lake. It will be a better view over there." Draco commented with one of his sly grins.  
  
"Yea that's a good idea. Do you have the blindfolds Ron?" Harry asked, looking down at the girls, making sure they were still in place.  
  
"Yup, in my pocket. You guys ready?"  
  
All three swooped down next to their girlfriend. The girls, surprised, squealed out in anticipation as blindfolds were placed before their eyes. Harry picked up Hermione in his arms, carrying her over to the lake and placing her on a blue blanket. Harry sat behind her while watching as he watched Ron carry the screaming and kicking Elisabeth over his shoulder. He looked behind them and found Draco and Roxy. He smiled and brought his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Harry James Potter, refresh my memory: Is this even safe?"  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Of course it is I would never tried to hurt you. Never." He said as he kissed the top of her head smiling at the sky.  
  
Ron walked behind Harry and whispered in his ear. "We're ready." Harry nodded and all three girls were removed of their blindfolds. Just as their eyes got used to their surroundings, the sky lit up as three messages appeared and three gasps were heard. One message was in blue and silver reading "I love you Elisabeth." Another one was in purple and pink stating "I love you Roxy." And the last one was in red and gold reading "I love you Hermione."  
  
Hermione was smiling in bliss. She leaned back on Harry and tilted her head so she could kiss him. Breathing in his scent she sighed happily and spoke the words Harry had been waiting for. "I love you too, Harry James Potter."  
  
Elisabeth's mouth was still agape when the show had ended. She looked at Ron with utter disbelief and he gave her a shy grin. Her face broke into a huge grin. "That was gorgeous."

"Yea gorgeous," Ron replied still not tearing his eyes away from her. She noticed this and blushed, hugging him tightly she whispered in his ear. "I love you to Ron Weasley. Always and forever."  
  
Roxy however was frowning. Draco was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around so that she could face him. Draco's face had a nervous grin that you could not replace with anything but slowly it faded and suddenly turned into a frown as he saw her reaction. " What is it? What's wrong?" Roxy kept her serious face on. "I hate those colors together." Then she broke out into a huge grin and tackled him bringing him to the floor. Kissing him on the forehead she leaned back. Grinning she said "I love you too you wonderful git."  
  
And just as the world had turned from good to wonderful for the three couples, darkness slowly crept over their every dream. The complete bliss that was in the heart of the six individuals would soon be replaced with black holes. As the happiness that they held on for so long was now slowly fading away.

…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…  
  
**A/N~~** So how'd ya like that? Want more? Cause I have more ^^ 5 reviews will get ya another chappie! Xoxo Love always Bella (Hasta la pasta, man!)

**Ness:** Hey, guys! When writing this chappie we forgot that Ron was dating Elisabeth so if you read this before and saw Lavender's name where Elisabeth's should have been don't freak out. I fixed it :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! ^_^


End file.
